


Nous nous vîmes trois mille en arrivant au port

by orsenna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Culture stormtrooper, Gen, Humour, Translation, déserteurs stormtroopers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsenna/pseuds/orsenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« FN-2187 était réel, pas vrai ? Elle a de nouveau l’air très jeune. S’il vous plaît, dites-moi qu’il était réel.<br/>— Je suis réel, dit Finn, dont c’était la première patrouille depuis que son dos avait guéri. Et je m’appelle Finn maintenant.<br/>Ses yeux s’agrandirent :<br/>— Tu as un nom ?</p><p>Ou : La résistance commence à récupérer des stormtroopers déserteurs. Finn leur donne un coup de main.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous nous vîmes trois mille en arrivant au port

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tomorrow (there'll be more of us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648131) by [dimircharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimircharmer/pseuds/dimircharmer). 



Le premier arrive sans avertissement. La résistance a déplacé sa base de D’Qar ailleurs dans la Circonférence extérieure ; dans une planète boueuse, infestée de marécages, qui a à peine un nom. Il n’y a absolument rien d’intérêt sur cette planète à part une petite centrale à méthane à un demi-continent de là et quelques fermiers qui vivent au jour le jour dans des communautés entassées sur la seule arête de roche dure de la planète. La base de la résistance est placée à bonne distance des deux, à moitié enfouie dans la boue, difficile à trouver même quand on sait où chercher. C’est pour cela que c’est une surprise quand une navette de transport de courte distance du Premier Ordre s’écrase pratiquement devant leur porte d’entrée.

La première chose à émerger de la navette quand la porte s’ouvre (mis à part beaucoup de fumée) est un blaster stormtrooper standard, qui décrit un arc dans le ciel avant d’atterrir aux pieds des gardes de la résistance qui serrent leurs propres armes d’une façon clairement plus agressive. La deuxième chose, après le pistolet, était une voix, grêle et effrayée.

« Est-ce que c’est la résistance ?

Les patrouilleurs se regardaient.

— Oui, fit la cheffe de la patrouille, parce que c’était son travail de faire la conversation à des voix émergeant de navettes fumantes, et aussi pour empêcher son équipe de paniquer. Est-ce que vous allez sortir ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu’une petite poche de méthane ne prenne feu d’un coup, et fasse exploser un des hublots de la navette.

— Dès que vous êtes prêts, dit la cheffe de patrouille.

— S’il vous plaît ne tirez pas, fit la voix dans la navette.

Une paire de mains aux gants de stormtrooper couverts de suie agrippa le bord de la porte, et poussa le reste d’un stormtrooper couvert de suie des décombres de la navette.

Ils ne tirèrent pas.

Le stormtrooper regarda la patrouille, leva les mains jusqu’aux côtés de son casque, qu’elle retira de sa tête. La stormtrooper, cheveux courts et noirs, peau bronzée, une expression de pure terreur, le jeta sur le côté.

— Je suis une technicienne de terrain ? dit-elle. Je peux faire des réparations, de la maintenance et des installations, et j’ai entendu que FN-2187 avait déserté, et qu’il était juste un trooper, et j’ai même amené ma propre nourriture et…

Quelque chose éclata dans le transport en feu derrière elle, et le visage de la stormtrooper se crispa.

— FN-2187 était réel, pas vrai ? Elle a de nouveau l’air très jeune. S’il vous plaît, dites-moi qu’il était réel.

— Je suis réel, dit Finn, dont c’était la première patrouille depuis que son dos avait guéri. Et je m’appelle Finn maintenant.

Ses yeux s’agrandirent :

— Tu as un nom ?

Finn sourit, et rentra son blaster dans son étui.

— Oui, ça fait bientôt six mois maintenant, c’est super. Et toi ? Un surnom ?

— PL-1392.

— PL-1, hein ? dit Finn, qui apprenait encore quel genre de nom d’objets pouvaient être utilisés comme des noms de personnes. Et tu dis que tu es une technicienne de terrain ? Qu’est-ce que tu penses de Pliers ?

Pliers, dont le cadre de référence pour les noms normaux incluait « Hux », « Kylo Ren » et « Capitaine Phasma », répondit :

— J’adore.

La cheffe de patrouille enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

— Qu’est-ce que je vais manger ? fit la nouvellement baptisée Pliers, en tournant la tête vers les reste du vaisseau de transport. Toutes les rations que j’avais étaient à l’arrière de ce truc.

Finn passa un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à la pousser vers le bâtiment principal.

— Tu sais, en fait ils mentaient quand ils disaient qu’on ne pouvait pas manger de la nourriture normale.

— Vraiment ? répondit Pliers, sur le point de découvrir qu’elle était intolérante au lactose.

— Oui ! Allez, viens, je vais te montrer où ils gardent les glaces ici.

*

Le deuxième avait envoyé un avertissement à l’avance. Enfin, les deuxième, troisième et quatrième, mais ils avaient quand même prévenu. L’avertissement, il est vrai, arriva cinq minutes avant le vaisseau lui-même dans la forme d’un trio de casques blancs littéralement attachés à une branche d’olivier, et tomba au milieu d’un terrain d’entraînement de la résistance, mais un avertissement était un avertissement. Bien sûr, tout le monde n’était pas convaincu qu’il s’agissait d’un geste de sincérité, et quand le vaisseau de transport délabré atterrit sur la place pavée, il fut accueilli de la même façon, par un groupe armé de combattants de la résistance.

Finn, également présent, n’était pas armé.

Il y avait donc les trois stormtroopers, deux d’entre eux supportant le troisième, qui descendirent de la rampe vers l’air humide de la jungle de la base aérienne actuelle. Ils avaient tous enlevé de leurs uniformes les plaques blanches hautement reconnaissables, et n’étaient habillés que de leurs combinaisons noires. Aucun ne portait son casque.

« On cherche Le Finn, fit celui sur la droite. On nous a dit qu’il pouvait nous aider.

Finn leur fit signe de sa position.

— Finn, ça va.

L’autre stormtrooper ajusta le bras passé autour de son épaule.

— On est content de l’entendre. Vous pouvez nous mener à lui ? Ou lui faire savoir qu’on est là ?

— Oh ! fit Finn, et clarifia : je suis Finn. Juste « Finn », ça va, ça suffit ; je ne suis pas « le » quoi que ce soit, juste Finn.

— Nous sommes le Threeofem, répondit celui de droite. Je suis Stomp, elle c’est Sixes. Celle de l’autre côté fit un geste de la main.

— Et lui, fit-il en désignant le corps inerte entre eux deux, c’est Enteen, qui s’est fait tomber dessus la moitié d’un TIE Fighter en déplaçant une cargaison. Il était prévu pour décommission, et on a entendu… Il s’arrêta, et jeta à Finn un regard désespéré.

— On a entendu que tu allais mieux, après avoir été blessé, continue Sixes, optimisme et désespoir luttant pour prendre le dessus dans sa voix. Que même si ç’aurait été plus efficient de te retirer, tu as guéri et tu te bats encore.

— On sait qu’on n’est pas importants, pas encore, mais on se battra pour vous ! se dépêcha d’ajouter Stomp. On portera des caisses, on patrouillera, creusera des trous, tout ce que vous voulez, _s’il vous plaît_ …

— Mais bien sûr, répondit Finn facilement, comme s’il n’avait pas pensé exactement la même chose au moment où il était arrivé juste après la base Starkiller. On va s’occuper de lui.

Stomp et Sixes fléchirent sous le coup du soulagement, ou peut-être seulement sous le poids de leur camarade stormtrooper inconscient.

— Allez, je vais vous emmener à l’infirmerie. Est-ce que vous pouvez rester avec lui jusqu’à son réveil ?

— Oui chef, répondirent-ils à l’unisson.

— Je crois que je préférais « Le ». Je vais prendre Pliers et on va vous amener à manger. Vous avez des allergies ?

Ils firent non de la tête.

— Parce que vous savez, continua-t-il d’un air d’autorité, les trucs qu’ils nous donnaient à manger étaient stérilisés. Pas d’allergènes ou quoi que ce soit, pas avant d’avoir essayé la nourriture de l’extérieur.

— Enteen nous passait un peu de nourriture en douce, donc on a été exposés, dit Stomp.

— Une fois il a récupéré une poignée entière de mûres, cachées dans le filtre de son casque, fit Six fièrement, il s’est plaint de l’odeur pendant des semaines, mais on a même eu des fruits.

Finn leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Vous voulez que je mette Threeofem comme nom de famille ?

Ils échangèrent un Regard au-dessus de la tête de Enteen. Finn, qui s’améliorait à déchiffrer les Regards, fit :

— Vous n’avez pas besoin de nom de famille, mais ça peut vous aider à rester ensemble sur la base.

— Je croyais que les gens utilisaient les noms de famille pour dire que justement ils étaient de la même famille ?

— Pas forcément, répondit Finn avec l’aplomb de celui qui n’a pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parle, mais qui va quand même faire comme si. J’ai les noms de mes deux amis, et parfois les gens les prennent quand ils se marient ?

— Pas juste pour garder une trace des lignées ?

— Pas ici en tout cas.

— Ok, inscrivez-nous comme les Threeofem.

Finn fit un geste vers Enteen, toujours inconscient.

— Ça lui ira ?

Six et Stomp échangèrent un regard (juste un regard, pas un Regard), et se sourirent.

— S’il se réveille en Threeofem, je pense qu’il sera plus content qu’il ne l’a été depuis un moment.

*

La troisième « fournée » de Stormtroopers atterrit en douceur dans une station spatiale que la résistance utilisait depuis longtemps pour le ravitaillement en carburant de ses vaisseaux entre l’Anneau externe et les Régions sauvages. La générale Organa regarda leur arrivée avec résignation.

« Vous savez, dit-elle à Finn, nos bases secrètes ne sont utiles que si elles restent secrètes.

Finn haussa les épaules.

— Tous les troopers actifs avec qui j’ai interagi depuis que j’ai déserté ont essayé de me tirer dessus, donc ça vient d’ailleurs.

Elle soupira alors que le vaisseau s’amarrait.

— Très bien, dit-elle pour la demi-douzaine de combattants dissimulés à l’étage supérieur. Pas d’armes jusqu’à ce qu’on soit sûrs qu’ils soient hostiles. Ne tirez pas avant mon signal.

L’un des soldats fit un signe d’assentiment de la main, et elle se retourna vers le cargo.

— Vous savez, si vous m’aviez dit il y a trente ans que je ferais plus de diplomatie et moins de tir comme générale que comme princesse, je vous aurais ri au nez.

Finn la regarda du coin de l’œil.

— Vraiment ?

— Ou je vous aurais tiré dessus, concéda-t-elle. Apparemment je faisais beaucoup ça.

Finn se retourna pour faire face au vaisseau, alarmé par l’idée qu’il avait rencontré la version plus vieille et adoucie de la générale soupe au lait qui avait dirigé la résistance.

Les portes du sas du vaisseau s’ouvrirent obligeamment, l’empêchant de contempler plus avant cette idée, puis se fermèrent aussi rapidement, avec un pilote à l’extérieur.

— Ici la générale Organa de la résistance, quelles sont vos intentions ?

Le pilote leva une main et retira son casque, l’autre main serrée sur les contrôles de la porte.

— Est-ce que les histoires sont vraies ? Sur Finn le Déserteur, c’est vrai ?

— Oui, répondit Finn, dont le nom de famille n’était certainement par « Le-Déserteur », je suis réel.

— Prouve-le, dit le stormtrooper.

Finn s’arrêta, pencha la tête et fit :

— Lance-moi ton casque.

Le stormtrooper s’exécuta.

Finn l’attrapa, le retourna dans ses mains et passa son pouce sur le rembourrage usé à la base de la nuque.

— Le casque a deux ans, c’est ça ? demanda Finn. A côté de la navette, le trooper hocha la tête.

— Je me souviens de ceux-là. Le tien te pince les oreilles aussi fort que le mien ? Pire que ceux avec les sangles autour du front, c’était le modèle précédent – et tu te souviens de celui qui se fixait en trois parties et qui arrêtait pas de glisser du front vers les yeux ? – ma section avait du échanger avec ceux avec l’arête derrière et le nouveau matériel oculaire à peu près une semaine avant que je parte, le mien sentait encore cette espèce de mousse en plasma, tu sais ? Les filtres n’ont jamais aidé avec ça. Finn le fit tourner dans ses mains et regarda la visière polarisée. Mais j’imagine que les pilotes avaient peut-être des programmes de déploiement différents.

Son regard retourna vers le pilote près de la porte.

— A moins que tu aies juste caché le tien parce que tu t’y étais habitué et que tu ne voulais de « mise à jour » qui interférerait avec la lecture des écrans de ciblage de ton vaisseau. Les nouvelles polarisations sont toujours un peu bizarres.

— Tu es réel.

— Oui, affirma Finn.

— Et tu étais vraiment un stormtrooper. Vraiment un vrai stormtrooper.

— Et maintenant je suis une vraie personne. Et toi aussi. Le Premier Ordre ne peut pas t’atteindre ici.

Les yeux du pilote s’attardèrent sur la navette avant de revenir vers eux.

— Vous êtes sûrs de ça ?

La générale Organa eut un sourire ironique.

— Nous l’étions avant que vous arriviez, avec quoi que ce soit que vous transportiez dans cette navette.

Le pilote s’immobilisa, le dos contre la porte. La générale agita la main.

— Détendez-vous, on ne va pas le voler. Vous allez probablement même pouvoir rester avec, peu importe ce que vous avez volé au Premier Ordre. On doit juste s’assurer que ce n’est pas une menace contre nous.

— Non, ils ne sont pas une menace, lâcha le pilote. Je vous le jure, ils ne sont pas une menace, pas pour vous, pour personne, plus maintenant, s’il vous plaît…

— Des amis à vous ? demanda Finn.

Le pilote ouvrit la porte d’une main tremblante.

— CK ? Lépetits ? appela-t-il. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

Pendant un temps, rien ne se passa, et la générale Organa leva un sourcil terrifiant et intimidant. Finn ne blâmait pas les occupants de la navette de ne pas sortir pour faire face à la puissance concentrée de ce sourcil, tant pis pour les tireurs sur le toit. Une petite tête bouclée sortit de l’extrémité de la porte, puis se cacha à nouveau. Le second sourcil de la générale rejoignit le premier.

Le pilote soupira et s’accroupit près de la porte :

— Allez, allez, il faut sortir maintenant.

Un par un, dix-huit cadets stormtroopers émergèrent du cargo. Le plus âgé d’entre eux avait peut-être sept ans. Ils se regroupaient autour de lui et derrière le pilote et levèrent le regard vers Finn et la générale Organa avec de yeux écarquillés et des dents manquantes.

— C’est la générale Organa et Finn, fit le pilote.

— La générale et Finn, reprirent-ils en chœur, et avant que le pilote puisse parler, ils claquèrent des talons et saluèrent à l’unisson.

Finn entendit l’un des gardes sur le toit jurer doucement.

La générale était la générale, et elle était faite d’un matériau plus robuste et ne réagit pas. Cependant, elle traversa la passerelle qui menait à la rampe de la navette et se baissa à leur niveau.

— Les CK, et si on vous trouvait des lits, comme ça demain vous pourrez choisir ce que vous voulez au petit-déjeuner.

Les enfants, après avoir brièvement regardé le pilote pour confirmation, hochèrent la tête solennellement. La générale Organa leur rendit leur sourire avant de se tourner vers les soldats sur le toit.

— Fin d’alerte ! Amenez docteur Kahon dans les baraquement vides, et envoyez quelqu’un avec des couvertures.

Un soldat de la résistance que Finn ne reconnaissait pas salua, et le groupe sur le toit commença à bouger, se révélant pour la première fois aux déserteurs. Les yeux du pilote s’agrandirent.

— Désolé, dit Finn tandis que la générale faisait sortir les enfants hors de l’aire d’atterrissage. On devait être sûrs que tu ne mentais pas.

Le pilote passa la main dans ses cheveux, puis arracha ses gants et utilisa ses deux mais, les frottant d’avant en arrière sur tout son scalp.

— Tu veux un tour dans la base et te changer avant de revenir voir les enfants ?

— Oh oui.

— Allez, je vais te faire visiter. Hey, tu as déjà un nom ?

Le pilote lança un regard vers la petite horde d’enfants qui suivaient la générale Organa. Ils marchaient au pas mais pas à la ligne, ils traînaient derrière elle comme une cape.

— Je crois que j’ai envie d’être Papa.

Finn lui tapa l’épaule :

— Bienvenue à bord, Papa.

*

Les quatrièmes envoyèrent littéralement un message de salutations avant d’atterrir. Transmis sur les chaînes officielles de la résistance, on pouvait y lire _16 déserteurs, 1800 h_ , suivi par un numéro d’identification de vaisseau et les coordonnées d’une aire d’atterrissage que la résistance utilisait pour faire passer en contrebande des provisions depuis et vers l’espace « neutre ».

— Qu’est-ce vous en pensez ? fit Finn.

— Je pense que je veux savoir comment ils se débrouillent pour trouver nos bases opératoires, répondit la générale Organa, qui organisait déjà une patrouille pour les accompagner la nuit prochaine. Sérieusement, ça devient un problème.

Le vaisseau atterrit pile à l’heure le lendemain, exactement à l’emplacement prévu, se posant doucement sur l’affleurement rocheux que la résistance utilisait comme piste d’atterrissage temporaire.

— Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas les faire entraîner mes contrebandiers d’armes, fit la générale.

Finn haussa les épaules.

Le vaisseau, un vieux cargo de fret, abaissa sa rampe. Quinze troopers en sortirent, les mains en l’air, et s’alignèrent en face d’eux en trois rangées de cinq. Aucun d’eux ne portait leur casque. Leur capitaine suivit, elle portait les épaulettes rouges des officiers, mais aucune armure.

Elle se tourna vers Finn :

— Finn Dameron-Skywalker ?

— C’est moi, répondit Finn Dameron-Skywalker.

— Générale Organa ?

La générale hocha la tête.

— Et vous êtes ?

La capitaine salua :

— Cap. Je dirige cette unité. Elle montra du doigt chaque trooper derrière elle. James, Jess, Jills, Jessie, Jacks, Jermies, Jers, Jacques, Jads, Ralph, Jules, Jims, Jackies et Jens.

— Ralph ? demanda Finn.

— J’ai vomi dans mon casque quand on a décollé, expliqua Ralph. Je ne pouvais pas prendre de médicaments contre le mal de l’air avant de partir, ça aurait été trop ostensible.

— Et puis, on était à court de noms en JS, ajouta l’un des autres troopers, Jers. Et Ralph en avait déjà un, alors.

— Huh, dit Finn.

— Générale Organa, continua Cap. Nous venons avec des informations sur les activités du Premier Ordre, et pour offrir nos services à la résistance, et pour assister la libération des autres unités de troopers.

— Contente de vous avoir à bord.

— Finn Dameron-Skywalker, appela Cap en se tournant vers lui.

— Moi ? fit Finn Dameron-Skywalker.

— Nous avons une requête pour vous.

— Bien sûr, qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Cap hésita, et mordit sa lèvre, juste un instant. Sous un casque, cela aurait été complètement invisible. Pouvoir voir ce qui avait clairement développé comme un mécanisme compensatoire caché exposé à la vue d’un groupe d’inconnus et son unité était étrangement intime.

— Nous demandons votre autorisation d’utiliser Finn comme nom de famille.

— Cap Finn. Finn tendit la main, son sourire si large que son visage semblait sur le point de se fendre. Bienvenue dans la résistance.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originale inspirée par [ ce post ](http://sunshinetrooper.tumblr.com/post/136002141301/no-but-like-imagine-finn-as-the-stormtrooper)
> 
> Si cette fic vous a plu, vous pouvez la rebloguer [ ici ](http://orsenna.tumblr.com/post/142911865006/nous-nous-v%C3%AEmes-trois-mille-en-arrivant-au-port)


End file.
